


Is That a Wrench in Your Pocket Or...

by quailsareneat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Strong Language, baby's first dickbite, blood warning, oatsmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/quailsareneat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{alternate title: Ahogay} Souda and Hinata are just two buds chillin' out, playing games, sucking at said games - and other things. SoudaxHinata, lots of swearing, explicit content. Warning for blood at one part but it's not gory or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby's First Dickbite

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke at first but now the pairing is Real and Strong sob s  
> it started out as a kiss how did it end up like this

“You asshole! How did you mod this? What did you change on mine?” Hinata grumbles, examining his game controller after losing to Souda for the seventh time. He snatches the controller out of his friend's hands and compares it to his own.

“What makes ya think I tinkered with it? You just suck, dude,” Souda says. He laughs and stretches his arms, watching Hinata's futile attempts to break the controllers open. “If ya keep doin' that, I'm not gonna fix 'em, and then you'll owe me two new controllers.”

Hinata drops the controllers in frustration and slumps against the bed, scowling. He doesn't want to admit that he's just bad at video games, especially not to Mr. Electronics himself (but he's happy that at least Nanami doesn't know – she'd never let him live it down). He just never had much time to waste on things like video games, back before he got into Hope's Peak; he was too busy studying and proving to his parents that the high tuition was worth it. The buttons and combos and graphics are foreign to Hinata. He fiddles with the mini joystick, sighs, and picks it up again.

“One more round?” Hinata asks. He knows he can't get better if he doesn't practice, and even if it's silly, it's one more skill to perfect. Maybe then he can challenge Nanami without being utterly destroyed.

“Alright, but if I win this one, ya gotta do somethin' for me,” Souda says, scratching his cheek. “There was that English assignment I never finished..”

Sitting side by side, cross-legged on the floor of Souda's room, controllers in hand, tension fills the air unlike before – now there's a bet thrown in the mix. They choose their characters, Souda going for speed, Hinata choosing power. Souda hits start and their fingers fly on the buttons, smashing out combos as they smash each other with their elbows and knees. They're getting aggressive, both determined to win; Hinata decides that if he wins, Souda has to build him a new computer. His eyes are fixed on the screen and he hasn't blinked the whole time, and he's confident he can win. Hinata keeps bumping Souda's arms with his furious button-mashing, getting more and more focused and intense – he can feel the victory – he's almost there – he can practically _taste_ the hi-tech browser he'll get Souda to install – and

“Fuck!” Hinata yells, as his thumb slips and his character spins instead of ducking and gets hit by Souda's kick. Those hateful words, “GAME OVER – PLAYER ONE WINS”, show up on the screen. Hinata groans and puts his head in his hands while Souda whoops. He claps Hinata on the back.

“So, about that assignment,” Souda begins, but Hinata stands up and flops onto the bed.

_I can't believe I lost,_ Hinata thinks to himself. _I'm such an idiot..._ He knows he shouldn't take it too hard, he knows Souda's had more practice, but he was so confident that he could win. He feels incompetent. Hinata closes his eyes and spreads out on the bed, noticing how much it smells like Souda. Regular dude smell, but with a bit of motor oil. There's a wrench sticking out from under one of Souda's pillows and Hinata can't help but smile a bit. Most kids have teddy bears or whatever, but Souda...

Hinata feels the bed sink down beside him and a shadow looms over his face.

“Oi, sore loser-kun, get up,” Souda says, and flicks Hinata on the forehead. “It's just a game. You don't have'ta do that essay for me if you really don't want to.”

But Hinata doesn't get up. He shifts away from his friend and fiddles with the wrench, not making eye contact. He knows he's over-reacting but, just once, he wants to beat one of his SHSL friends at something.

“Oooiii... Fine! If ya don't get up, you have to wear that matching speedo with me when we go to the beach with the girls next week.”

That gets Hinata to react. He snatches a pillow and hits Souda with it, catching him off-guard and knocking his hat across the room. Like hell he'd be caught wearing that...! Pillow in hand, breathing hard, Hinata prepares to hit his friend again. Before he can do that, though, Souda tackles him and pins his hands to the bed. Hinata struggles to get free but the mechanic is stronger than him.

“What was that for?” Souda says. He keeps Hinata's wrists clamped in his own, but not tight enough to hurt; he's not actually mad and the last thing he wants to do is upset Hinata more. “What are you, Super High School Level pillow.. guy? Shut up, I tried!”

Hinata starts laughing and Souda grins and lets go. Immediately, Souda gets another face full of pillow and he shouts out a noise of surprise. Before Hinata can even catch his breath, he's tackled into the bed and put in a headlock. He struggles, pulling at Souda's arm, laughing and gasping. The pillows tumble off the bed while the boys flail around.

“Why you little..!” Souda growls, and an errant Hinata hand smacks his face, making Souda lose his grip. Hinata breaks away, massaging his throat. His laughter is raspy and infectious; soon, his friend is doubled over with a giggling fit. They're both still trying to wrestle, but the holds are friendly and easy to dodge. The bed's edges are a danger zone and the two keep almost falling off, shoving and shouting and kicking. Hinata gets a little too close to the side and –

Souda grabs Hinata around his waist and pulls him back to sit between his legs, Hinata's back to Souda's front, and he fits comfortably. Hinata's heart is pounding from his almost-tumble off the bed.

“Okay, we gotta – we gotta calm down,” Souda says between gasps and giggles. “Damn, I don't work out enough, I'm all outta breath.” He can't stop laughing and Hinata can feel him shaking. Hinata himself is jittery and nervous and his heart is fluttering.

“That first tackle really hurt,” Hinata says, gingerly feeling his ribs. “It's probably already starting to bruise.” He's only exaggerating a bit; it was a solid tackle, and Souda's not exactly light.

“My bad, dude. Here, let me check it out, if it's really bad I've got some painkillers around here,” Souda says. He awkwardly scoots around to sit in front of Hinata, facing him. “Unbutton your shirt.”

There's nothing inherently sexual or romantic about Souda's request, but it still makes Hinata blush. Rolling around on the bed, having his friend's hands all over him, hearing him breathe in his ear – honestly, it had turned Hinata on a bit. It's not like he's thought about it much before, he doesn't spend ages fantasizing about his stupid pink-haired friend or anything, but Hinata's dick doesn't care. And if he's really being honest with himself, Souda is hot. So he decides, what the hell, he's gonna take this chance.

Souda's staring at him, probably wondering why it's taking so long to get this simple task going. Hinata sits up on his knees, pulls his tie off and piles it between his legs, and starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly. The last button undone, showing off his abs and light brown skin, Hinata pulls the shirt off the rest of the way. Souda is definitely staring now.

“Didja have to take the whole thing off?” Souda asks, shifting his eyes away. “The bruise can't be that big.”

“No, look, it's over here. Can you see it?” Hinata says. He's pointing at his ribs, and the area is red and tender looking, and it does actually look like it's going to be a monstrous bruise in a few hours. Souda leans closer to inspect the injury, but notices something else instead. The something else just happens to be Hinata's hard-on for his friend. He freezes in place.

“H-Hinata, I didn't hit your head or anything, did I?” Souda stammers. He looks legitimately worried, inasmuch as he can while staring at Hinata's crotch. Face as pink as his hair, he starts to back up, but Hinata reaches out and puts his hand on Souda's face, forcing him to make eye contact.

Souda swallows the rest of his words. Hinata's eyes are focused on him, and his pupils are blown; there are too many emotions on his face to pick out a single one, but behind his eyes is genuine fear of rejection, fear of disgust. Souda stops inching away. He lifts his hand, hesitates, makes a fist, bounces it off the bed, and ends up splaying his fingers out on the sheets. Hinata watches the fidgety hand movements, and when he looks back up at Souda, he's a little taken aback.

Souda is blushing completely red, refusing to look at Hinata's face. He's apparently immersed in the thread count of the sheets when he mumbles,

“How 'bout one more round?”

and Hinata is over the moon and over his limit; he puts his arms around Souda's neck and leans in (and there's a soft conversation of “Are you sure you're okay with this?” “Yeah, don't worry, I want to” “So can I –” “Shut up and kiss me already”) and presses his mouth against his friend's. He inhales deeply through his nose and tangles his hands in Souda's long pink hair, playing absently with the small braid. The kiss isn't very coordinated – it's Hinata's first, and he strongly suspects it's also Souda's – but they figure it out anyway. It's a bit of a surprise when Hinata feels Souda's tongue, but he opens his mouth a little and haha damn he was really missing out for all these years. He's careful not to get too close to Souda's teeth so he lets his friend (?) take the lead.

Hinata can feel Souda pressing closer, so he leans back onto the bed. The pillows laying forlornly on the floor from the wrestling match earlier means he's flat on his back, but that's the last thing on his mind right now. He's rather preoccupied with a certain mechanic putting his hands all over his bare chest and – 

“Ouch!” Hinata hisses. The bruised spot on his ribs is tender and one of Souda's hands had just brushed over it roughly. Souda pulls back and licks his lips, scanning Hinata's face for any signs of wanting to stop. “It's okay, just. The tackle from earlier.”

Souda bends down and presses a kiss to Hinata's forehead, winks, and shimmies lower on Hinata's body.

“I'll kiss it better for you,” Souda says, hiding his inexperience with things he picked up from reading on the internet. Gently, he starts kissing Hinata's chest, making sure not to hurt Hinata again. He spends a long time working on the bruised area, and slowly makes his way downward. He has to put one of his hands on Hinata's shoulder to make him stop squirming all over the place. With every kiss, Hinata makes a little noise, and even though he's not in pain anymore, Souda doesn't stop. Every now and then he sucks on Hinata's skin, leaving small marks. He makes his way over Hinata's stomach, kissing his abs, not leaving a section of tanned skin untouched; over the soft happy trail and his hip bones, stopping at the top of his pants. He looks up at Hinata as if asking for permission (well, he is asking for permission, and he won't do anything until he gets it). Both breathing heavily, the two make eye contact and Hinata gives a faint nod.

Souda flips open the button of Hinata's pants and curls his fingers around his hips. He keeps kissing, right over top of his jeans, pressing harder to be felt through the material. Hinata jerks his hips up to nudge Souda in the face with a more pressing matter.

“Oi, don't be pushy,” Souda says, but unzips Hinata's pants anyway. Through the opening of his pants his boxers can be seen; there's a small wet spot on the front, dark blue in a sea of cyan (Souda smirks at the white floral design that's distorted from the hard-on underneath). With a bit of clumsiness, and help from Hinata's shaking hands, he pulls down the pants and boxers. Hinata catches Souda staring.

“It's not going to do tricks or anything! Stop staring!” Hinata pants. He's blushing bright red from the whole situation: he never imagined he would end up in bed begging for his pink-haired friend to suck his dick. So it's even more embarrassing to be sprawled out, mostly naked, out of breath and twitching, while being stared at by said friend. He covers his face with one arm out of embarrassment.

Which means he can't see when Souda pulls him out of his boxers and hesitantly licks the tip.

Hinata makes a strangled noise as his arm flies off his face. Glancing up at him, Souda pauses for only a moment before sliding his mouth over Hinata's dick, eliciting a low moan from Hinata. So far, so good. That is, until – 

“Fuck!” Hinata shouts, only barely trying to muffle himself. He doubles over. “Watch your teeth, dude!”

Startled, Souda pulls back to see a small cut – unmistakably tooth-sized – on the side of his friend's dick. A fine line of blood trickles out.

“Oh shit, fuck, I'm sorry, lemme get a bandaid?” Souda is panicking just a little. “This is my first time doin', well, anything, it's hard to keep track of where everythin' is – ”

But Hinata grabs the mechanic's arm to stop him from climbing off the bed and searching for medical supplies, and pulls him a little roughly back between his legs.

“If you stop now, I will never let you copy my homework again,” Hinata says, and Souda knows he's serious. “It's whatever, I'll just – go to the hospital wing after. Or something. I don't care. But don't you dare stop.”

Souda swallows, nods, and leans back down. He's not really fussy on the idea of all that blood in his mouth, so he wipes up the majority as gently as he can with the sleeve of his jumper (if anyone asks, he'll say there was an accident in the machine shop). Hinata winces as the rough material moves over his skin, but he doesn't say anything.

Still unsure of what to do with his teeth, Souda sticks to using his tongue; he licks up the side of Hinata's shaft, catching all the leftover blood, not entirely minding the taste of it in his mouth. He kisses the cut and continues to lick up over the tip. He's not sure what exactly he should be doing, but Hinata is moaning and seems to be enjoying himself, so Souda's not too concerned about not having any experience. He spends a few minutes just working his tongue all over Hinata's dick, swirling around the tip, until he feels a hand tangle into his hair and he looks up to see Hinata, eyes focused on him, breathing heavily.

“Try again,” is all Hinata says, and Souda is gone. He wraps his lips around the tip, mindful of his pointier-than-normal teeth, and slides down. He can't go too far; he's not used to having something like another dude's cock in his mouth and the rhythm is awkward, but he tries. Making sure his lips are shielding his teeth, he moves up and down, getting a bit of suction with his tongue. Hinata's little moans are all he can think about, and he manages to take more into his mouth. He moves his tongue over the head again and Hinata shudders.

“Sou—Kazuichi,” Hinata gasps out, his breath catching in his throat. He's trying hard not to thrust up into his friend's mouth. “Fuck, Kazuichi.”

Souda moans at hearing his first name said in such a desperate, wanting voice. It's never been said like that before, and he wants to hear it again. He doubles his efforts, trying to go down further on Hinata's dick, getting a better rhythm than before.

Hinata's hand is clamped in Souda's hair; his fingers are shaking against his head. Shakily, he reaches out for Souda's hand, patting around blindly on the bed to find it. He knocks against the back of Souda's hand and holds on, twining his fingers with his friend's.

“Kazu.. ichi...,” Hinata whispers. He moans when Souda takes almost his whole dick into his warm mouth.

“Ha-i-me,” Souda's voice is muffled around his length but Hinata can tell it was his first name. He's given up on trying not to thrust, and hearing his name makes his heart flutter; the next time Souda mumbles it, Hinata yanks his hair with the force of his thrust. He can tell he's getting close. Hinata decides to change his position to be closer to the dude going down on him.

The movement of sitting up surprises Souda, and he accidentally nicks Hinata with his teeth again, but Hinata doesn't seem to notice. He leans over the pink-haired head, untangling his hand from his hair and resting his cheek on top of Souda's head; it looks almost protective.

The angle works better for Souda, too, and he manages to fit all of Hinata's dick in his mouth. He makes a triumphant noise in the back of his throat, proud of himself for this accomplishment, sending vibrations to Hinata.

“Ah, Kazuichi –! I'm –” Hinata chokes out. He tries to pull his friend's mouth off his dick but only makes it halfway, and next thing he knows, he's cumming all over Souda's mouth and face. From his position over top of Souda's head, he can't see what damage he's done. Finished, he leans heavily on top of his friend's head, panting and shaking. And then he jumps – Souda's licking him again.

“D-don't! Don't do that!” Hinata stammers. He covers his face with his hands as he blushes violently again for the nth time that hour. “Just use tissues or something.”

One of his hands gets pried off his face and he opens his eyes, only to come face to face with his friend covered in cum. His cum. Hinata wails in embarrassment and covers his face again.

“Oii, is that any way to thank the guy who just got ya off?” Souda says. “All I'm askin' for is a kiss.”

Now that the lust-filled atmosphere has mostly evaporated, Hinata feels more shy and embarrassed than anything else. He takes his hands away from his face, finding it hard to make eye contact, so he closes his eyes and moves forward blindly. His lips land on the corner of Souda's mouth and he moves over, feeling the slightly sticky residue on his skin. They kiss plainly, not at all like before. It's short and sweet. Souda pulls away first.

“Hey, how about we use this next time?”

This? Next time? Hinata looks up curiously.

Souda's holding Hinata's necktie, and Hinata wails again and buries his face in the sheets while Souda laughs his ass off.


	2. Nurse Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my daaaaarling is in this one

“It's just a couple cuts, I don't need to see anyone for it,” Hinata says as they make their way to the hospital wing, keeping a regular distance between them. He's still having trouble making eye contact with Souda and there's still a faint blush on his face.

“Nu uh, no way dude. If it gets infected or whatever, you're gonna blame it on me, and I ain't havin' that,” Souda says. It is true that Hinata would blame him. Who the fuck purposely sharpens their teeth?

“I just hope _she's_ not volunteering this time. This is not exactly something I want to explain to a classmate,” Hinata says. He sighs and pushes open the infirmary door. Souda follows him in.

“Hellooo?” Souda calls out to the large room.

“Ah-h, p-please don't! Y-you might wake the other patients...,” comes a soft voice from the other end. A short girl timidly steps out from behind a hospital screen, fidgeting and glancing at the two boys. “D-do you need h-help?”

Hinata and Souda exchange glances; how exactly are they supposed to explain this?

“Ah, hi, Tsumiki. Are you the only one here today?” Hinata asks, hoping she'll say no.

“Y-yes, I am. I-I'm sorry if you wanted someone else, I kn-know I'm not very useful,” Tsumiki says, looking on the verge of tears. She grabs a tissue off a medical cart nearby. “Ah..! A-are you okay, S-Souda-san? You're bleeding.” Tsumiki points at his sleeve. The two boys look at each other in fear. “Ah! S-sorry if that was inappropriate for m-me to ask!” And off she goes crying again.

“Oh, no, that's not why we're here – ” Hinata starts, but he's cut off by panicked laughter from Souda.

“That! That's just. An accident from the machine shop! Yep! I was just. Trying to fix the dick shif – the STICK shift on a truck, fuck okay Hinata you take it from here,” Souda rambles, his hands on his head. He looks like crying, too.

Hinata sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. How did he manage to surround himself with idiots? Tsumiki is glancing worriedly back and forth between them, not sure whether or not she's in the way.

The best way, Hinata decides, is to just get it over with. He takes a deep breath.

“Tsumiki, I cut my privates while shaving and I need your help,” Hinata says, fighting to keep a straight face. He can feel the heat rising on his neck and face. Souda is frozen beside him. Tsumiki looks shocked; the poor girl is probably scared into not being a nurse anymore, and he's starting to really regret coming here.

However, Tsumiki's eyes focus and she takes on a professional air. She motions for Hinata to follow her, and he shrugs at Souda and the group walks over to a partitioned area with a stool and medical cabinet.

“S-so for open wounds on a delicate area, there's not much I can do, b-but I have to cleanse the area to prevent infection. H-Hinata-san, please d-drop your pants!” The surprisingly firm command from such a small and nervous girl has them both momentarily shocked, but Hinata does as told with only a bit of hesitation. He's happy that the tiny hickeys Souda left on him are covered by his shirt. 

“Souda-san, please t-turn your back for Hinata-san's privacy.” As if he hadn't just had Hinata's privacy in his mouth half an hour ago, but Souda complies. He can hear the rustling of Hinata taking off his boxers and can practically feel the heat radiating off of Hinata's face. Souda smirks; _This is for getting cum in my hair_ , he thinks.

“N-now, this might sting a little, Hinata-san,” is all Souda hears before a cry of pain drowns out the rest of her words. Souda wants to laugh but he'd rather not get beat up later, so he holds it in. _Poor Hinata's never going to let me do that to him again._


End file.
